Diskussion:Sternenbasis
Exzellenter Artikel Kandidatenreview Selbe Spiel wie bei Sternenflotten-Akademie: bitte prüfen ob noch Fehler drin sind. Eventuell sollte man nochmal über Wiederholungen im Bereich "Technische Eigenschaften" nachdenken, bei den ersten beiden Varianten sind die Texte identisch, scheint mir. Weiterhin fehlen im selben Bereich bei Variante III Referenzen für die Verteidigungssysteme. --Porthos 01:22, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, auch dieser Artikel gefällt mir in dieser Form nicht. Allerdings ist diesmal ausschlaggebend, dass eine unmenge von Spekulationen im Artikel drinnstehen. Woher wissen wir, dass es nur zwei oder drei Varianten gibt? Vom Meta-Trek-Standpunkt mag das wahr sein, dass das Art-Department hauptsächlich den Pilz-Typ aus Star Trek III und den Regula-Typ als Raumbasis verwendet, aber auch die planetaren Matte-Paintings von Sternenbasis 11 und das von Angel I. Noch einige Sachen, die mir die Haare sträuben: Typ I-Kontrollraum: Was sagt uns, dass das der Kontrollraum ist? Für mich sieht es eher aus wie die Hangarkontrolle, aber nicht wie ein Zentrum vergleichbar mit DS9s OPS, denn wenn ihr euch erinnert, der Raum ist unbesetzt beim Stehlen der Enterprise. Vielmehr könnte der Raum den wir in Sternenbasis 74 sehen ein Kontrollraum sein, damit könnte ich leben, denn der Commander der Station wurde auch in diesem Raum gesehen. Dann fällt mir gerade auf: da gibt es noch die Jupiter Station, die sich in keinen der drei Typen einordnen lässt, der K7-Typ, das wiederverwendete Modell der Qualor II/Tyrus VII Stationen und die Utopia-Planetia-Variante. Weiterhin fällt mir gerade auf, dass der Vergleich Regula II/SB 375 zwar angebracht ist, aber doch an letzterem starke Modifikationen (nicht zuletzt wegen dem Größenunterschied) am Modell vorgenommen wurden, so dass diese sich nur schwer in eine Kategorie einordnen lassen. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:51, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Mir gefällt der Artikel auch nicht. Er ist zwar sehr ausführlich, aber viel zu viele Dinge sind unbelegbare Vermutungen. Pathfinder 13:54, 3. Aug 2005 Ich hätte ehrlich nicht gedacht, dass dieser Artikel, genau wie Sternenflotten-Akademie so schlecht ankommen. Dabei habe ich ehrlich gesagt, viel Zeit und Arbeit investiert. Ich fange mal an, die einzelnen Punkte abzuarbeiten: *Variantenaufteilung: Das ist etwas, was ich in Star Trek schon immer als etwas unglückliches empfunden habe. Da gibt es beispielsweise: Sternenbasen, Außenposten, Raumbasen, Raumstationen, Tiefenraumstationen,Relaisstationen, ..., wobei meine Intention war, die Sternenbasen irgendwie einzuordnen. Ehrlich gesagt, sehe ich auch nur diese drei Varianten: Große (Sternenbasis 1), mittelgroße (Sternenbasis 375) und planetare Sternenbasen. Es ist durchaus möglich, diese Einteilung weiter fortzuführen, aber andere Varianten sind zumindest mir nicht bekannt. *Kontrollraum: Da habe ich mich ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig geirrt. Wenn der Text in Hangarkontrolle umgeändert werden würde, sehe ich diesen Punkt als erledigt an. *Vergleich Regula1/SB 375:Finde ich durchaus angebracht, da ja offiziell bekannt ist, das SB 375 auf dem Grunddesign der Regula Station basiert. Letztlich könnte man, wie Kobi bereits erwähnt hat, das nachträglich etwas verbessern und dann wäre auch dieser Punkt erledigt. (Kritik-Button ein): Ich denke, dass viele der oben genannten Punkte garnicht aufgetreten wären, wenn wesentlich früher Ressonanz gekommen wäre, da dieser Artikel nun schon eine Weile zur Verfügung steht. Bei der Galaxy-Klasse war das beispielsweise anders. Da wurde von anfang an, viel diskutiert, wodurch wir den Artikel auf die richtige Richtung manövrieren konnten. Somit trägt er heute das verdiente Prädikat "Exzellenter Artikel". Ich würde mir wünschen, wenn das in Zukunft so gemacht werden würde, zumindest bei den Themen, wo von vorne herein viel bekannt ist und dadurch eine gute Möglichkeit vorhanden ist, ebenfalls das Prädikat zu erhalten (Kritik-Button aus) ;) -- Sanyoh 13:27, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Naja, schlecht ankommen ist etwas übertrieben, es geht hier ja genau um die Kritik, die du haben willst, und man kann ja nicht immer gleich bei jeder Überarbeitung seinen Senf dazugeben (wenn man sie überhaupt mitbekommt). Das holen wir jetzt nach. ;-) :Ansonsten stimme ich zu, daß ich auch erstmal nur Dinge hier abhandeln würde, die wirklich als Sternenbasis bezeichnet wurden, und die sind hier bisher aufgeführt. Bei der Jupiter-Station oder den Stationen von Utopia Planitia (nicht die vom Starbase-Variante-I-Typ) wissen wir nicht, ob diese irgendwo auch als Starbases in Betrieb sind. Das schließt dieser Artikel aber auch nicht aus, auch wenn natürlich zutreffend ist, das wir am Ende des Artikels nochmal auf die anderen Einrichtungen linken sollten, für sowas gibt es ja "Verwandte Artikel". Beim Punkt "Hangarkontrolle" sehe ich auch ein Problem, das dürfte wohl wirklich nicht die "Stationsbrücke" sein. Regula 1 würde ich auch nicht als "Sternenbasis" bezeichnen, sondern als Forschungsstation. :Mir macht wie gesagt der Punkt Inhaltswiederholung wie oben geschrieben stilistisch mehr Sorgen, eventuell sollte man die SB-Raumstationen in einen Absatz zusammenlegen (Überschrift: "Raumstationen") und die planetaren unter "Planetare Installationen" als zweite Kategorie, da fällt die "Varianten-Nummerierung" auch weg und doppelte Absätze können zusammengelegt werden. Ansonsten sind die technischen Eigenschaften der planetaren Variante eben etwas fragwürdig, da wir meines Wissens nie Schutzschilde im Einsatz gesehen haben, und die Verteidigungssysteme sind auch unklar, eventuell nicht planetar sondern orbital. Da sollte man eventuell ersatzlos streichen. (Und jetzt darf man mich braten ;-) --Porthos 15:07, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Ja tut mir leid (ich fühle mich jetzt mal persönlich daran schuldig) das hätte früher kommen können. Ich war auch kurz davor gewesen eine entsprechende Nachricht hier zu posten, aber ich wollte nicht schon wieder der Mäkelfritze sein (das bin ich nämlich meines erachtens in letzter Zeit leider viel zu häufig), im Sinne von einem alten Herrn, der sich immer auf das Prinzip, das haben wir vor einem Jahr nicht gemacht, warum sollen wir jetzt damit anfangen. Ich gebe zu, es ist eine geniale Arbeit, aber leider wie gesagt zu Spekulativ. Im Grunde sind mir auch der Galaxy und Excelsior Artikel in der Hinsicht an der einen oder anderen Stelle zu sehr aus dem Reich der Spekulation, aber dort deckt es sich Teilweise mit zuvor erschienenen Berichten aus Referenzwerken. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:58, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Also erstmal ein paar Weisheiten: Don't worry, be happy und Nobody is perfect. Ich persönlich liebe konstruktive Kritik, weil ich so wenigstens weiß, wo ich dann ungefähr mit meiner Arbeit stehe. Die Idee von Porthos unterstütze ich voll und ganz, das wir also in planetare Sternenbasen und im Weltall stationierte Basen unterteilen. Die von dir angesprochene Wiederholung der Kommandosysteme läßt sich auch schnell korrigieren. Für die Dinge wie Jupiter-Station, gibt es bereits den Artikel Raumstation. Vielleicht könnte man diese Dinge dort abhandeln. An Kobi, es gibt keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen. Immer dran denken, ohne gründliche Kritik, hätten wir sonst viele "qualitätsarme" Artikel ;) -- Sanyoh 15:21, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC) Ist schon besser geworden würde ich sagen. Noch andere Kritiker? ;-) --Porthos 23:42, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC) :ja, hier :), ich bin mal "Technische Eigenschaften" durchgegangen und hab alles gelöscht war mir irgendwie spekulativ vorkahm, hab mich dann aber nicht so recht getraut die änderungen zu speichern weil nix mehr übrig war--Shisma 12:22, 16. Mai 2006 (UTC) Jupiter-Station Jetzt ist die Jupiter-Station drin, obwohl die doch eigentlich "nur" als Raumstation gilt, oder? --Porthos 18:08, 6. Jan 2006 (UTC) Kürzung Shisma, warum hast du den Artikel Sternenbasis so stark verkürzt. Als ich dass gesehen habe, dachte ich schon an Vandalismus von einem anonymen Benutzer. Ich wollte den Artikel sofort zurücksetzen, aber da du den Artikel verkürzt hast, dachte ich mir, es könnte was anderes dahinterstecken. --Frizzle 18.54 19. Okt 2006 (UTC) :der artikel enthielt eine menge spekulationen darüber WAS eine Sternenbasis überhaubt ist. ging sofort auf technische feinheiten ein ohne überhaubt den begriff zu klären. diese technischen feinheiten waren dann auchnoch voller unsinniger spekulationen. sag mir bitte wieviel du von diesem text wirklich als wichtig empfindest http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Sternenbasis&diff=93335&oldid=88769. alle tatsächlichen daten die wir eintragen können finden wir auf der englischen seite. einwände? --Shisma 07:26, 20. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Alles klar. Verstehe ich vollkommen. Gruß Frizzle 15.41 Uhr 20. Okt. 2006 Sammeln wir mal... Kann man sagen, dass die Konstruktionen aus "Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land" und TNG: "11001001" nie alleinstehend im All, sondern orbitale Komplexe sind? Wohingegen Sternenbasis 375 beispielsweise ein Typ einer alleinstehenden Sternenbasis ist? Kann man dementsprechend den Artikel neu aufbauen und erweitern? 20:53, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) :ich glaube nicht das wir das mit sicherheit sagen können. ich habe dazu geschieben das "Sternenbasis" für mich auf eine relative nähe zu einem Stern hinweist(was ja bedeuten würde das eine sternbasis zumindest immer irgentwie in der umlaufbahn eines sterns liegt), mir ist aber gerade aufgefallen das das unfug ist da es ja im englischen die entsprechung zu "Starship" gibt. ich finde sternenbasis klingt nach etwas das sich zwangläufig im weltraum befindet, aber da wir das ja alle irgentwie tun... :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:08, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) Naja gut, ich dachte nur, dass man da durchaus der Prämisse folgen kann "nie anders gesehen, also muss es wohl so sein"... Aber etwas mehr könnte man dennoch als Text schreiben, oder nicht? 22:41, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) :ich denke schon. was zb? --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:55, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) Eben die von angedachten Feststellungen. ;) Weiter hatte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. 00:04, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC)